Great White Shark
, |type = Large Marine Life |length = 23ft (7m 1cm) |appearance = A giant gray shark with a white underside |location = * Rock Bluff * Ship's Rest |location2 = * Ciceros Strait * Weddell Sea (during quest) * Zahhab Region (during quest) |time = Day and night, varies (EO2) |dangerous = yes |forms = Adult only }} The Great White Shark is a large species of shark, often referred to as a top predator in modern oceans, found in both and . In-Game Description "It feeds on large fish and marine mammals, and its sharp teeth with serrated edges can easily bite through the flesh of its prey. This is a dangerous animal that sometimes attacks humans, but it does not target them specifically; any attacks are likely to be a case of mistaken identity." Shark in History "Said to be an ancestor of the great white shark, the megalodon lived approximately 20 million years ago. It was up to 50ft. long and occupied the top spot in the ocean food chain as the strongest predator. However, as the seas gradually cooled, the whales it hunted migrated to colder waters and the megalodon, unable to adapt to the colder seas, became extinct." Location Endless Ocean This can be seen during the autumn and winter in the Rock Bluff area, but only at night. They can be also seen in the Ship's Rest at all times of the day, although they are more common at night. A small flock also accompanies the legendary Magu Tapa. Endless Ocean 2 These can be found in Ciceros Strait, swimming in schools around the Wreck of the Flamingo (day only), the Wreck of the Pride of Athens (night only) and with their enormous, ferocious counterpart Thanatos around the Wreck of the Emerald Lady (day and night). A lone individual attacks the player near the Wreck of the Arktos in the main story, but does not appear there again. Additionally, one can be found in the Weddell Sea during the "Ancient Ice" quest, three can be found in the Red Dome during the "Mural Request" mission, and several can be found in the Zahhab Region during parts of the "Save the Aquarium" quest. The sharks will never appear in these areas again after the quests are completed, however. Behavior These sharks typically swim alone or in very loose-knit groups. In they pose no threat, but they will easily and willingly attack any player that strays too close in . Trivia * Like many sharks, the Great White is often unfairly represented as vicious man-hunter that goes out of its way to attack people; in 2018, there were 130 shark attacks worldwide , of which 83% were board-related sports or swimming only 4 were fatal. Sharks frequently misinterpret surfboards and other water-based board sports, as well as people swimming, as food such as seals due to their size and silhouette and will attack them based on this misconception. The chances of this occurring, however, are incredibly slim and many of these attacks only happen when people are careless and stray too close towards shark territory. Keeping your distance from a shark and staying closer to the shore is a good guideline for preventing unintended attacks. * This shark, although very large in life (roughly 25 feet) is actually rather small in these games, measuring only just a bit bigger than a beluga or Risso's Dolphin. This may have been done to subvert player expectations and lessen the great sensationalism surrounding the species, bringing other predatory sharks into the limelight - for example, the Tiger Shark is bigger than the Great White in the games. This is compensated by the inclusion of Magu Tapa and Thanatos, enormous man-eating legendary Great Whites that attack the player, for each respective game. * In Blue World, this creature arguably has the most overhauled model, looking far more akin to its real-world counterpart than it did in the first game. * This shark is one of several species that appear during the loading screens when the player dives in Cicero's Strait. * If one counts the appearances they make in several of the game's side missions, then great white shaks appear on more maps than any other dangerous creature. This is a record they share with the tiger shark. * The great white is the only animal in the series to be represented by more than one legendary creature, with the two in this case being Magu Tapa and Thanatos. Gallery Greatwhitesharks.jpg great white shark 1.jpg great white shark 2.jpg great white shark 3.jpg great white shark 4.jpg great white shark 5.jpg P9830453.JPG P9830451.JPG P9860587.JPG sammy-adventures-disneyscreencaps.com-4693.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Sharks Category:Dangerous Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Ship's Rest Category:Ship's Rest Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Day-only creatures Category:Night-only creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Fish Category:Weddell Sea Category:Zahhab Region Category:Chondrichthyes